704
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: "Pegangan, Baek," Bohong kalau Chanyeol bisa tahan dengan semua ini. Baekhyun terlalu menggoda baginya, sangat amat menggoda. Tak ada godaan terbesar bagi Chanyeol selain segala hal yang berasal dari Baekhyun. NC PWP 200Tahun ke atas! Chanbaek! YAOI


**Well, Kejutan~ #nangis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Suyeongjang**_

**By**

**Sayaka-Fucking-Devil-Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting: semi -AU**

**Rated: MATURE (muntah)**

**Warning: YAOI, PWP, Boys Love (antara penis dengan penis),**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Langit malam di kota Taiwan, tanpa bintang, namun tak juga mendung, bukan berarti malam ini akan menjadi malam membosankan seperti malam sebelumnya, bagi beberapa orang, atau lebih tepatnya bagi beberapa pasangan.

Sebuah kolam renang sederhana namun terkesan romantis, sebagai salah satu fasilitas sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima di kota Taiwan. Suara air mancur kecil terdengar berirama dengan nada rutinnya sendiri, di salah satu sisi kolam renang tersebut. Selain dari air mancur tersebut, ada sebuah gelombang air lain tercipta, beriak, sampai-sampai air kolam renang itu meluap keluar dari sisi kolam. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah suara desahan lain pun menyusul.

Dua pasang kaki telanjang, menendang-nendang di dalam air, berayun berirama di dalam air kolam yang berwarna hijau bening karena biasan cahaya lampu malam dengan lantai keramik kolam. Dua pasang kaki yang sedang berenang bersama itu tampak begitu dekat satu sama lain di dalam air, bahkan nyaris tak ada sepasi di antara pelimiknya, atau memang karena dua bagian tubuh atas mereka sudah terlihat menempel satu sama lain.

Di tengah permukaan kolam itu, tampak dua kepala yang mencuat, yang saling berciuman satu sama lain. Sepasang tangan dengan jemari lentik memeluk erat leher di hadapannya, meremas dengan gerakan seduktif pada helaian rambut basah pasangannya. Sementara sepasang tangan lain bergerak di bawah air, memeluk erat pinggang dihadapannya sambil sekali menggerayangi tubuh telanjang pasangannya.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya mundur sepersekian inci, memutuskan ciuman mereka, menghasilkan nafas memburu diantara masing-masing pihak, dan juga garis bening tautan air liur di antara bibir mereka. Mengintip kecil melalui matanya yang sipit dan sayu, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memandangnya intens, hanya sebentar, karena Chanyeol kembali memajukan kepalanya, meraup bibir merah tipis milik Baekhyun yang selalu sukses menggodanya.

"Mmhhhn!" dan Baekhyun kembali mendesah tertahan, memejamkan mata erat, menikmatinya. Tubuhnya semakin merinding ketika merasakan kedua kenjatanan mereka semakin menengang dan membesar di bawah sana, saling berbenturan tanpa arah, menekan satu sama lain, tanpa cela kain apapun. Hawanya terasa begitu panas, tapi juga dingin di dalam air.

Ayunan kaki telanjang Baekhyun mulai melambat, ia tak kuat lagi menahan sensasi ini, meski ini baru saja awal dari 'kegiatan' mereka. Bibir Chanyeol gemuk dan lebar, sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Entah cara apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, hingga Baekhyun begitu rela dan menikmati saat-saat belahan bibirnya diemut oleh bibir Chanyeol, atau saat dimana lidah lihai Chanyeol bisa memberikan beberapa rasa nikmat saat menjelajah seisi rongga mulut Baekhyun, dan menari bersama lidahnya.

Ciuman panas mereka kembali terlepas, Baekhyun segera memeluk lebih erat leher Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Chanyeol, bergantung padanya karena kaki Baekhyun tak mampu lagi berenang di dalam air.

"Yeollie, ke tepi," pintanya sambil terengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum di balik bahu Baekhyun. "Lihat, siapa yang tadi meminta di tengah kolam karena ingin tantangan lain?"

"Diam," ketus Baekhyun, tangannya memukul ringan punggung Chanyeol, yang malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Cepat ke tepi, atau aku berubah pikiran, tak mau melanjutkannya lagi," ancam Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin mampu berubah pikiran? Aku malah meragukan hal itu."

"Cih. Kau pikir aku diam saja selama kau pergi shooting film? Aku punya banyak pengalaman dengan 'mainan'ku Yeollie, dan aku cukup yakin bisa melakukan 'solo karir' dengan berbagai 'mainan'ku," Baekhyun menyeringai kecil —meski tampak lelah.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata tak suka, tangannya segera bergerak ke bongkahan mahkota Baekhyun yang empuk di bawah sana, meremasnya, dan menekan bokong itu lebih dalam membuat kejatanan mereka saling menekan dan menggiling.

"Aaahhhkh!" Baekhyun mendesah, sekaligus tersentak. Sementara Chanyeol mengeram nikmat, namun juga tersiksa. "Y-Yeollie, ke tepi—"

"Pegangan Baek." dan Chanyeol segera berenang ke tepi, bohong kalau dirinya sendiri bisa tahan dengan semua ini. Baekhyun terlalu menggoda baginya, sangat-amat menggoda. Tak ada godaan terbesar bagi Chanyeol selain segala hal yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan makanan terlezat di dunia ini, bagi Chanyeol seorang diri, hanya Baekhyun yang tampak begitu menggoda di matanya.

Ia menghimpitkan tubuh Baekhyun di dinding kolam renang, tanpa buang waktu, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, sementara satu tangan mulai merambat naik dari pinggang Baekhyun, menuju nipple Baekhyun yang menegang untuk dipilin.

"Mmnhh!" sekali lagi, desahan indah Baekhyun hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat...

...

"Y-Yeollie, angkat aku," pinta Baekhyun di antara nafasnya yang terengah, dengan bibir yang bengkak.

Dan Chanyeol menurut, selalu melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh diva kecilnya. Ia mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun, mendudukinya di pinggir kolam, sementara Chanyeol tetap berada di dalam air. Membuat ia langsung bertatap muka dengan kejantanan mungil Baekhyun yang menegang di hadapannya.

"Yeollie..." tangan Baekhyun memegang kepala Chanyeol, menatapnya sayu dari atas. "Please..." pintanya, mulai mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol pada kejantanannya.

Tapi Chanyeol malah mendongak, balas menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan nafsu. "Please for what?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, kesal karena Chanyeol selalu menggodanya di saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka berdua sudah sering melakukannya, tapi mengapa kejadian ini selalu saja terjadi?

"Baek..." Chanyeol sengaja berbicara di depan ujung penis Baekhyun, membuat belahan bibir Chanyeol sempat menyenggol ujung penisnya.

Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, nafasnya makin memburu. "Palli..." lirihnya. "Kulum..." sejenak Baekhyun menelan ludah, malu. "H-hisap milikku, Yeollie..."

...

"Aaahhh!" kepala Baekhyun mendongak, matanya terpejam nikmat. Tubuhnya merinding hebat, merasa sangat nikmat dengan hisapan kuat di ujung bawah sanah. "Y-Yeollie, t-tunggu-Ahhh!"

Hisapan lagi, bibir dan lidah Chanyeol itu begitu lihai, jika terus begini Baekhyun bisa lepas kendali.

"Ah! Ani-Yeollie kau tidak harus-aaaAhh!" Baekhyun mulai menggeliat, meremas rambut Chanyeol yang kepalanya kini bergerak cepat, maju mundur menggulum junior Baekhyun yang berkedut. "Oh my god! Ahh! Fuck! YEOLLIEEE!" Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang, lalu bergetar, mengirim aliran listrik nikmat dari ujung kejatanannya yang mengeluarkan cairan putih ke dalam mulut sang kekasih.

Chanyeol sengaja menyedotnya sampai tak tersisa, matanya tak luput dari pemandangan wajah indah Baekhyun saat menikmati aliran hasratnya yang keluar. Sambil beradu pandang dengan mata sayu Baekhyun di atas, Chanyeol menyeringai bangga. "Kau selalu saja mendahuluiku dan malah menikmatinya sendiri."

Baekhyun balas nyengir lemah di antara nafasnya yang memburu. "Salahmu yang selalu menghisapnya terlalu nikmat. Jadi kau mau tukar posisi sekarang?"

"Tidak kali ini Baek. Kau tahu kita tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Dan pedangku sendiri yang mengeras ini sudah sangat merindukan mahkotamu yang erat itu chagi."

Baekhyun merona sambil mencibir, "Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat pengandaian yang aneh-aneh."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku mengatakannya secara frontal? Kalau penis kebanggaanku ini sudah tak tahan ingin menyodok-"

"Diam!" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya, sementara wajahnya sendiri sudah merona pekat menahan malu. "Kurasa lebih baik mengatakan kalimat pengandaian saja," bisik Baekhyun pelan dengan nada malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Tangannya naik ke atas dan mengelus kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Kau sangat menggemaskan Baek, sungguh..."

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga di antara pipinya yang memanas, terlihat semakin cute.

"Ayo ByunBaek," tak sadar, Chanyeol mendesis tertahan, tak sabar. Memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan menuntunnya turun, kembali masuk ke dalam kolam renang bersamanya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun langsung berpegangan pada bahu tegap Chanyeol. Mata mereka bertemu, hembusan nafas keduanya memburu menyatu, hidung bersentuhan, sekali lagi, keduanya kembali berciuman lebih dalam. Lenguhan desahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam balutan bibir yang saling mengulum. Tangan Baekhyun menekan tengkuk sang kekasih, sementara tangan Chanyeol menekan bokong kenyal Baekhyun.

...

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu," Chanyeol mendesis sambil mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak tak sabar menuju pertengahan belahan bokong Baekhyun.

"Eumm," Baekhyun mengeluh sambil menggeleng pelan, menahan hasratnya. "Ani Yeollie, Just do it, mmhn...?" ia sengaja mendesah di telinga Chanyeol, membuat sang kekasih merinding sendiri. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kita tak bisa lama-lama di sini, iya kan?" Tangan Baekhyun berjalan ke bawah, sambil tersenyum nakal, ia menggapai milik Chanyeol yang sudah menegang sejak tadi di bawah sana. Mengurutnya pelan dengan gerakan menggoda. "Aku juga sudah merindukan pisang besarmu ini." Dan tanpa segan Baekhyun meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Ahhhh!" Mata Chanyeol melebar sambil mendongak ke atas. "You damn! Baekhyun!" Ia mendesis kesal dengan nafas terengah.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol buru-buru memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk membelakanginya, mendorongnya lebih dekat ke dinding keramik tepi kolam, menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Chan-"

"Diam Baek."

"Ummh~ berhenti menggodaku..."

"Enghh... Kurasa aku berubah pikiran."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun memutar kepala ke samping. "Apa lagi itu? Kau mau membatalkannya?"

Chanyeol nyengir melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Tangannya menjalar turun ke bawah, mengelus milik sang kekasih. "Maaf chagi, setelah kupikir lagi kita tak bisa menyelesaikannya sampai ke inti malam ini. Besok masih ada konser TLP, dan aku tak ingin membuatmu tak bisa menikmati konser dengan baik seperti di Hongkong waktu itu."

"Tapi Chan-"

"Tidak Baek, kau tidak ingat kau terpaksa pura-pura cidera dan menggunakan kursi roda, tak bisa jalan karena aku sudah mengerjaimu semalaman? Jangan sampai membuat mereka curiga kalau kau mendadak cidera lagi besoknya, Exo-L Taiwan juga akan kecewa."

"Tapi kalau satu kali saja aku masih bisa tahan."

"Sayangnya aku tak akan puas kalau hanya satu ronde. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau punyaku sudah masuk ke tempatmu, susah untuk mengeluarkannya lagi~"

"Dasar kau binatang."

"Aku kan memang yodamu..." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun cemberut lucu. "Tenang chagiya, meski tak bisa masuk di lubangmu, kau tetap akan puas dengan sentuhanku..."

"Aaahhh!" Baekhyun langsung mendesah tertahan saat tangan Chanyeol mulai mengurut penis miliknya.

"Mmmnhh!" Sementara Chanyeol menyelipkan batang penisnya ke belahan pantat kenyal Baekhyun, meski tak masuk lubangnya, tapi himpitan pertengahan daging kenyal itu sudah terasa nikmat. Chanyeol mulai bergerak cepat menggesek penisnya di antara belahan kenyal tersebut, tak lupa tangannya juga bergerak cepat meremas penis Baekhyun, dan juga memilin nipple Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Ombak kecil dalam air kolam itu tercipta karena gerakan mereka. Desahan dan erangan keduanya terdengar lirih di antaranya, nikmat, namun tetap terasa tertahan, tapi mereka masih bisa bersabar, tak ingin mengeluarkan semua nafsu malam ini, tidak untuk malam ini.

Satu lenguhan panjang beserta getaran tubuh mereka menandakan puncak telah diraih. Dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas terengah, keduanya saling memandang, lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Saranghae Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun, belum berani memberikan kissmark, belum malam ini.

"Nado Yeollie..." Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengangkat telapak tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya, lalu menciumnya penuh kasih.

"Tunggu malam besok Baek..."

"Neh..."

Dan senyuman keduanya berubah menjadi seringai nakal.

.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya...

Konser TLP d Taiwan telah selesai satu jam lalu. Mereka sempat mengucapkan selamat malam terlebih dulu pada para member mereka di depan kamar hotel masing-masing. Wajah mereka semua sama-sama tampak lelah, tapi begitu ChanBaek masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka bersama, dengan pintu yang sudah yakin terkunci, suara kedebuk kecil mulai terdengar.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol. Sambil berciuman dalam, keduanya buru-buru melepaskan pakaian masing-masing lawan pihak. Suara resleting, desahan, koin yang terjatuh dari saku celana, lenguhan tertahan, bahkan suara sobekan kaos dalam Baekhyun mejadi satu dalam awal pergulatan mereka.

Langkah kaki berjalan menuntun, sambil terus bercumbu, segera mendekati ranjang sampai keduanya terjatuh di atas ranjang hotel tersebut. Ciuman mereka terlepas, menciptakan tautan bening saliva di antara bibir yang terbuka.

"Kau sengaja membuatku marah tadi, kan?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alis tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi keseringan merangkul Sehun."

Baekhyun awalnya tak mengerti. Kenapa masalah sesepele itu Chanyeol ingin membesarkannya? Mereka EXO, sudah menjadi satu satuan keluarga. Hanya sekedar merangkul atau memeluk di antara mereka sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Kecuali sampai berciuman dan bercumbu hanya mereka lakukan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jadi untuk apa Chanyeol membawa topik ini dan terkesan ingin menyalahkan Baekhyun?

Melihat sebuah kilatan dari mata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mengerti dengan maksud sang kekasih. Baekhyun mulai menyeringai. "Jadi, apa kau bermaksud ingin menghukumku?"

Chanyeol balas menyeringai. "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu hukum aku malam ini."

"Dengan senang hati, Byunbaek..."

...

"Ahhhh!"

Suara decitan ranjang bergoyang.

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang sedang menungging di atas ranjang, tersentak, bergoyang maju mundur. "Ommona, Chanyeol!" Ia menjerit sambil memegang headbead dengan erat. "Gyaaaaaa!" Mulutnya menganga dengan air liur yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang seksi.

"Oh! Fuck! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendesis nikmat, sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun, ia bergerak brutal mengeluar-masukan miliknya ke dalam lubang surga Baekhyun. "Ah, Oh, Uhhh Oh my fucking god!" Chanyeol mengumpat merasakan miliknya terasa disedot kuat oleh lubang tersebut. "You damn good Baekhyun! Fuck! Aaaaahhh!"

"Shhhittt! No! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggeleng panik, merasa dirinya mulai dirasuki pribadi yang lain. "Kurang..." Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyodoknya. "Lebih!" Padahal Chanyeol sudah bergerak cepat. "Oh tuhan! Ahhhh! Apapun itu Yeollie! Ah, ah, ah, aku mau lagi! Yang lebih!"

"Pegangan sayang!" Chanyeol menyeringai di antara peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia mengangkat paha kanan Baekhyun, tapi tetap membiarkannya menungging, hanya saja kini menghadap ke samping. Tubuh Chanyeol membungkuk lebih dekat pada punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat licin dengan keringatnya.

Dengan posisi Baekhyun seperti anjing yang mau pipis, Chanyeol kembali menyodoknya dari belakang, sambil terus menahan sebelah paha Baekhyun untuk tetap terangkat ke atas. Membuat penis Chanyeol semakin terhimpit di dalam, dan semakin dalam memenuhi rongga lubang Baekhyun. Desahan nikmat itu kembali bersahutan.

"Ahhhhh! Ani! Yeollie!"

"Ooohhhh! Neh! Baek! Neh!"

"Yach! Oh god! Yeollie!"

"Hemm! Heh! Akh!"

...

"Ah, ah, ah, aku lel- ah, lelah~"

"Mian, Baekhyunnie, punyaku belum lelah..."

"Sialan kau! Ah gyaA!"

...

"Hosh, hosh, kita berhenti dulu Baek,"

"M-mwo? Yach, kau sengaja ingin menghentikannya di tengah jalan? Punyaku sudah terlanjur kembali tegang! Kau curang!'

"He he he he he... Arraso, kita main di balkon,"

"What! Y-yach, jangan gila - Ah-Ah-AHH!"

"Aku hanya bercanda mengenai balkon, tapi- Ouh, yes, mainnya tetap lanjut, -aHAA! Good!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End chap 1**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**_o0o_**

_**~Sayaka-Devil-Dini~**_

_**[7 Januari 2015]**_

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S ::** Yu... Kau boleh muntah sekarang... #kabur


End file.
